zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Goals
Energy Energy is used to complete Quests. Energy regenerates at the rate of 1 point every 3 minutes. Force 'Attack Force' Attack Force is used when attacking other players. Attack Force regenerates at the rate of 1 point per minute. Attack Force is the total force available in an Attack Deck. Each card uses a certain amount of force when used in an attack. An Attack Deck can only contain cards where the sum of their required attack force is less than a player's Attack Force. For example, if a player has two cards where one has an Attack Force of 10 and the other has an Attack Force of 13, the player would need to have at least 23 total Attack Force points to use both cards in battle. If the player only has 22 Attack Points available, then only one of the cards will be used in battle. This situation could occur if a player had previously attacked and their Attack Force has not completely regenerated. 'Defense Force' Defense Force is used when other players attack you. Defense Force regenerates at the rate of 1 point per minute. Defense Force is the total force available in an Defense Deck. The Defense Force functions the same as the Attack Force, except Defense Force is used when a player is attacked. For example, a player has 25 Defense Force and two cards in their Defense Deck with 10 and 15 Defense Force respectively. When that player is attacked, they are able to use both of their cards to defend themselves. Regardless of who won the battle, the defending player's available Defense Force will decrease. If the available Defense Force is decreased to 20 and that player is attacked again, in the next attack they will only be able to use one of the two cards in the Defense Deck to defend themselves. NOTE: Additional testing needs to be done to see if the card that is used to defend in the second attack is the first card in the Defense Deck or the card with the higher Defense Force. For example: the Defense Deck has a card with 10 Defense Force and 15 Defense Force, will the first card in the Defense Deck (the 10 Defense Force card) be used to defend or the card with the higher Defense Force (the 15 Defense Force card). Card Decks 'Leader Card' The leader card can be selected by opening a card deck from "My Page", selecting "VIEW" on that card, and then selecting "LEADER." The leader card is used during battle of the boss for each stage of a city. The leader card can also be rented by friends for battles against bosses or other players. Renting a leader card for battle against other players can only be done once a day. When deciding which card to make a leader, it is best to pick the one with the highest ATK value, as this will aid both players and their friends in an offensive battle. A Leader Card can be improved via fusion, but it cannot be one of the cards that will be used as materials for fusion. You must first change your Leader Card before you can use it as one of the cards that will be used in fusion. 'Attack Deck ' There can be up to nine cards in an Attack Deck. These are the cards that are used in a battle against other players. An attack deck should contain all of the cards in the player's deck with the highest ATK value. 'Defense Deck' There can be up to nine cards in an Defense Deck. These are the cards that are used in a defensive attack (or when another player attacks you). A defense deck should contain all of the cards in the player's deck with the highest DEF value. Skill Points You earn 3 skill points each time you level up, 1 skill point when you master a quest, and 5 skill points each time you add a new friend. These skill points can then be used to increase the player's total energy, attack force, or defense force. Battle There are many advantages to battling in Zombie Jombie. The three biggest advantages are stealing a gem from another player to complete a gem collection, battling for tokens or experience points, or to get revenge from an attack. Starting a Battle The easiest way to start a battle is by tapping battle on "My Page." From there a player can select the gem from their collection that they need to complete. A list of 10 players who have that gem will appear. From there a player can select which player they wish to fight by selecting fight. Another way to start a battle is after an attack. On a player's wall, information about the person who previously attacked them is listed. By hitting "Check," the player can see who won the battle, but by selecting the attacker's picture instead, their game profile will appear. From there the player wishing to attack can tap "Fight!" The last way to fight can only happen if a player has another player's friend code. Under "Social", tap the "Invite" tab and then type the person's friend code into the box that states "Search With A Friend Code" and tap enter. From here a player can see the profile of the person who owns the friend code they typed. Then, the player can start a battle using the previous method. How A Battle Works The attacker has two things that affect the outcome of the battle, the attack value of each card and their total attack force. Each card requires a certain amount of attack force to use in battle. The number of cards the attacker can use is based on the sum of the attack force required for each card. The total attack force required must be less than or equal to the total attack force the player has available. (see attack force for an example). The defender has three things that affect the outcome of the battle. Similarly the first two are the defense level of each card and their total defense force. These work the same as their attack counterparts (See defense force for an example). The last thing the defender can use is a trap. Battle compares the total defense value available from the cards that the defender can use to the total attack value available from the cards that the attacker can use. Whichever is higher wins unless the defender has a trap set on the gem the attacker tried to get. In that case the defender will always win. Assuming there's no trap, here's an example of how this works. Assume the attacker and defender have only one card they can use. Also assume the attacker's card's attack value is 1500 and the defender's card's defense value is 1000. Battle would compare the 1500 attack value to the 1000 defense value. Since 1500 is greater than 1000, the attacker would win. Gems There are six different colors of gems. They are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Players collect random gems during quests or can battle for specific gems. If all of the color gems are collected for a specific collection, the player receives a rare card. The card can only be received the first time the collection is completed. There is no incentive to completing a collection more than once. Shop Items 'Brains' Eating a brain replenishes up to 100 Energy and 100 Force. Brains can be purchased in the Shop (1 Brain for 10 Bucks, 3 Brains for 30 Bucks, 5 Brains for 45 Bucks, and 10 Brains for 80 Bucks). 'Traps' Setting a trap on a gem in your collection gives you an automatic win the next time someone tries to steal that gem. Traps can be won after beating a stage boss or purchased in the Shop (1 Trap for 10 Bucks, 3 Traps for 30 Bucks, 5 Traps for 45 Bucks, and 10 Traps for 80 Bucks). 'Chests' There are two types of chests. The first is the Premium Mystery Chest which costs 30 Bucks each. If you purchase 10 Premium Mystery Chests for 300 Bucks, you get 1 Premium Chest free. Rare+ and Super Rare Cards are only available in the Premium Mystery Chest. The second is the Mystery Chest. You receive one free Mystery Chest per day. Mystery Chests can also be purchased for 300 Social Points. 'Bucks' Bucks are used to purchase Brains, Traps, and Premium Chests. Social Points You earn 4 Social Points each time you Cheer a friend. You can Cheer each friend once per day. 300 Social Points can be used to purchase a Mystery Chest. Friends At level 1, you can have 5 friends. At level 10, you can have 10 friends. For every 10 additional levels, you can have an additional 5 friends. You can also rent (for free) a friend's leader card once per day to use in a battle. You can also rent (for free) up to two friends' leader cards when you fight an area boss. Category:Basics Category:Quests Category:Cards Category:Browse